1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for cutting or slicing vegetables such as carrots, radishes, cabbages, and the like, the device being operated manually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cutting device normally comprises a cup-shaped housing, a cutter disk provided at an opening portion of the housing and rotatable about the axis of the housing, a cover mounted on the opening portion, and a manually operated handle connected to the cutter disk and supported by the cover. A vegetable to be cut is supplied to an upper face of the cutter disk, and is cut in such a manner that the cut pieces remain in the housing. The cover, the cutter disk, and the housing can be disassembled, to enable the cut pieces of vegetable to be removed and for washing the housing and the cutter disk.
Thus, the cutting device must be able to be easily assembled for cutting a vegetable, and easily disassembled for removing the cut pieces of vegetable from the housing, and for washing the housing and other parts of the device.